The present invention is drawn to a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) catalyst for processing hydrocarbon feeds having significant concentrations of vanadium and, more particularly, a fluid catalytic cracking catalyst comprising a vanadium passivating agent and method for making same. Catalytic cracking catalysts comprising zeolites dispersed into a matrix have been employed for many years in catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons. Materials contained in the feedstocks have a poisonous effect on the catalysts in that they lower catalytic activity and selectivity for gasoline production and reduce catalyst life. Particularly, vanadium effects on catalytic activity have been described in detail in the literature. Heretofore the effects of vanadium on catalytic activity have been decreased by employing compounds such as antimony, tin, barium, manganese and bismuth, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,422, 4,101,417, 4,377,494 and 3,977,963. In addition, the prior art has employed such materials as calcium containing additives as a passivating agent. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,315.